


Come Back To Me, Love

by meganwritesbooks



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Legends of Tomorrow spoilers, Mild Smut, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganwritesbooks/pseuds/meganwritesbooks
Summary: John and Zari share a tender moment after their passionate encounter during the episode “I Am Legends.”
Relationships: John Constantine & Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, John Constantine/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 81





	Come Back To Me, Love

**Author's Note:**

> I've been shipping Zari and John like crazy ever since the "Great British Fake Off" episode, so I've been super tempted to write a fic lately. But after their heated kiss in "I Am Legends", I couldn't resist writing something for them any longer. I hope you guys enjoy!

If you told Zari she would be hooking up with John Constantine in the backroom of a London pub during a zombie apocalypse, she would never have believed you. 

John Constantine was easily one of the most irritating men she’s ever met. And yet, she found the warlock’s presence alluring whenever he was near. Every stolen glance and lingering touch sent fire through her veins. 

Why an alcoholic exorcist affected her this way, she would never understand. And that only made her angrier. 

Looking back on it now, Zari should have known something was going to happen between them on this mission. John had hardly left her side since the moment they all stepped off the bus they’d hijacked. Despite their bickering, and how much he’d pissed her off by suggesting Behrad’s fate was irrevocably doomed, John still protected her from a hoard of zombies and refused to leave her behind. 

Even when he’d suggested temporarily stopping her heart to get her safely through the zombies, Zari didn’t hesitate when she agreed. Perhaps it was in desperation to escape their situation, or maybe it was because she wholeheartedly trusts him with her life. She wanted to believe it was the former, but her heart begged to differ. 

Zari couldn’t erase the image of John’s face after he’d revived her in the back of the van. She couldn’t remember if she’d ever seen him look so _terrified._ His face was ashen, eyes wide with concern and sweat gleaming on his brow as she regained consciousness and gasped for air. When John helped her sit up, she watched his worry slowly melt into relief, his hand never leaving her back.

Zari didn’t know how they started arguing in the backroom of the pub. John was clearly trying to push her buttons, leading Zari to return the favor until they were both shouting harsh insults at each other that neither of them really meant. She vaguely remembered snippets of their conversation and almost cringed at how ridiculous they were being. They really did sound like an old married couple.

_"Yeah, I’m not gonna take advice from a professional exorcist with a savior complex.”_

_"Come on, I do not have a savior complex.”_

_"If you think I’m superficial then why are you here with me?”_

_"You know what? I don’t know. I just think I haven’t had enough punishment for one day.”_

_"I wouldn’t want to be with you right now if you were the last man on Earth!”_

_“Well good, because I wouldn’t want to be with you if you were the last woman-”_

Zari screamed out in frustration and she didn’t know what possessed her when she surged forward, taking John’s face in her hands and crashing her lips against his. He made a noise of surprise and she pulled away, the two of them gaping at each other for a moment. Zari was briefly horrified that she made a terrible mistake as she searched John’s expression with wide eyes. But when John smirked, growling low in his throat as he eagerly kissed her again, all Zari’s thoughts of uncertainty disappeared.

Their tongues and teeth clashed together as John managed to walk them backwards to the couch. He gripped her thighs when she jumped and wrapped her legs around his torso. John slumped onto the couch with a grunt, Zari landing heavily on his lap. 

Before she knew it, curious hands were flying everywhere and clothing was hastily torn away. Weeks of secretly craving each other ever since their mission at the 1910’s boarding house finally cultivated into frantic passion.

Their kisses grew hot and open-mouthed as John’s lips ventured from Zari’s mouth to her exposed neck and collarbone, his stubble rough against her skin. Zari flung John’s tie across the room before her fingers fumbled to unbutton his shirt, feeling the hard planes of his stomach and chest. John shivered as Zari tugged at his hair while his hands roamed under the hem of her blouse. 

They explored each other slowly at first, then desperately, in ways that made them forget all about the ongoing zombie apocalypse beyond the pub’s walls. Their arousal escalated like a roaring wildfire, driving their senses mad.

Ridding each other of their last barriers of clothing, John tugged Zari even closer until they were skin to skin. Zari ground her hips into his, causing them both to gasp. She felt him hot and hard against her thigh. His hand slid down her body, skilled fingers dancing across her breasts and stomach. 

As he stroked the soft skin of Zari’s waist, John paused to properly look at her. Her face heated under the intensity of his scrutiny. She was probably quite the sight to behold with her smudged lipstick, hair fallen from its elaborate updo, and dumbstruck expression. 

Zari wasn’t expecting John Constantine to gaze at her like _that,_ awe-stricken with his lips parted. 

It was almost too much.

“I need you,” Zari whispered.

John’s lips curled into a tiny grin. The two of them locked eyes as he released a half-hopeless groan when he slid inside her. 

Every nerve in Zari’s body was set on fire, her moans swallowed by John’s heated kisses. His movements were slow at first but steadily grew more frantic, gripping Zari’s hips so hard that his fingertips were sure to leave bruises. Zari dug her nails into John’s shoulders and back, making him curse under his breath. 

They helped each other reach oblivion, crying out as they finally lost control together. Pleasure as sharp as pain made Zari arch her back while John threw his head back in ecstasy. They clutched each other in the darkness as they gathered their bearings, their heavy breathing nearly in sync. 

All the while, John was murmuring meaningless words against Zari’s skin as he pressed featherlight kisses on her neck, though her ears were ringing and she didn’t hear him. 

They brought each other over the edge once again, and then again. Each time was better than the next as pleasure coursed through Zari like an unstoppable wave, pushing her to a point where she felt she may black out.

Now, the two of them lay bare underneath John’s coat, holding each other in comfortable silence. It was difficult to tell how much time had passed, as they’d both occasionally dozed off for a bit. Curled together on the couch, John held Zari tightly against him while Zari settled in his warm embrace. Neither wanted to leave the other’s arms, relishing in the feeling of their bodies pressed together. 

Zari was the one who broke the silence when she fished for her phone in the pile of clothes discarded by the couch, checking the timer. “You have two more hours of immortality left.”

John hummed in response, absentmindedly tracing his calloused fingers up and down Zari’s arm. His touch sent rivers of chills along her skin. John’s breaths were becoming more shallow, indicating he was on the verge of falling asleep.

Zari turned slightly in John’s arms until she was facing him. Even in the dim light, she could see that the warlock’s eyes were closed. He looked so blissful that Zari almost didn’t want to wake him. She herself was feeling the effects of lacking sleep.

“John?” Zari whispered. She hated how her heart stuttered when he opened his eyes to gaze at her gently.

“Yeah?” he replied, his voice drowsy. 

Zari swallowed. “I wanted to thank you.”

John smirked suggestively, running a hand down her body. “No need to thank me, love. I enjoyed it.”

Zari stared at him for a moment, confused, before she understood what he meant and slapped his arm. “Not about that, you idiot! For earlier. For saving my life.”

“I nearly didn’t,” John said, his jaw twitching.

“But you did,” Zari told him, placing a hand on his cheek, tracing one of the lines framing his mouth like parenthesis. “We wouldn’t have made it past those zombies if you hadn’t stopped my heart. I only agreed to it because I knew you would bring me back.”

John set his hand on top of Zari’s, rubbing the back of it with his thumb. “I’m just glad you’re alright.”

They laid there for a moment, reading each other’s expressions. There are clearly unspoken words between them that they want to say but can’t. They knew it wasn’t the right time. Their eyes conveyed a silent understanding.

Simply holding each other was enough. For now.

Their hot breaths mingled and John’s eyes darkened as he leaned in again, his mouth brushing Zari’s jaw when she bit her lip and asked, “What are we doing, John?”

John sighed deeply, leaning his forehead against Zari’s. “I don’t know.” After several seconds he added softly, “But I like it.”

Zari exhaled shakily. “Me too.”

 _There it was._ They both admitted it, that they wanted each other. It was out in the open.

Zari hoped John couldn’t hear how hard her heart was beating. Vulnerability was never easy for her. There was so much she wanted to say to him, especially since she may never get another chance. While John had comforted her and assuaged her fears over what was likely their impending death waiting for them outside the pub, Zari couldn’t deny that it felt more than that. 

Something _real_ was happening between her and John, something Zari had never felt for someone before, and that was almost scarier than being devoured by zombies.

“John, I-” Zari blurted out before she could stop herself.

“Shh,” John silenced her with a kiss so gentle and tender that Zari’s whole body warmed at the sensation. He tasted like liquor with a hint of cigarettes, but it was intoxicating because it was _John_. He pulled away and regarded Zari with an understanding look. “We don’t have to talk about it now. _I know.”_

Zari felt her face flush. She changed the subject when she glanced at her phone again. “We should, uh, get dressed. The others are probably wondering where we are.”

John groaned, burying his face in Zari’s neck. “Are you sure we can’t stay here a little while longer?”

Zari giggled as John’s breath tickled her. “Come on. It’s gonna take _at least_ an hour to make ourselves look presentable. Especially you. Your hair is atrocious and you have lipstick all over your face.”

John grinned smugly. “And whose fault is that, love?”

Zari rolled her eyes and reluctantly untangled herself from John, shivering in the cold room when she sat up and grabbed her coat to cover her chest. She tried to ignore John’s heated gaze as he observed her bare body, while also resisting the urge to sneak another peek at John. 

The couch squeaked loudly as Zari stood up and began collecting her clothing, causing her to have a mortifying thought. “You don’t think the others heard us in here, right?”

John shook his head. “I don’t think so. They aren’t the most observant lot, the Legends.” As Zari was buttoning her blouse, she accidentally ripped one of the buttons off when she heard John add, “But I highly doubt they didn’t hear those last two rounds…”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I’m on tumblr if anyone wants to chat! @timelordstark


End file.
